Humanidad
by Katherine Marceline Queen
Summary: Emma trae del pasado a Marian, y Regina toma una decisión que cambiara la vida de todos en el pueblo. El mundo se viene abajo cuando Regina Mills no esta, así que nuestros heroes trabajan para que regrese. En especial cierta Rubia Sheriff #SwanQueenendgame #SwanQueen Por que SwanQueen es End Game y sera por siempre


**_Quiero disculparme por no haber subido nada en un buen tiempo, es que los cursos para la universidad te quitan inspiración para escribir y horas de sueño valiosas. Sin mas espero que les guste, tratare de que todas las historias que tengo, sean actualizadas en esta semana, por lo menos un capitulo, y subir nuevas. Por si alguien ve The Vampire Diaries, tome una pequeña idea de ahí._**

 _ **(Regina)**_

Mientras todos en la cafetería apreciaban el rencuentro de la familia Hood, cortesía de la salvadora. Yo me iba de ahí, sin hacer ni un poco de ruido.

-Regina-oí una voz llamándome a lo lejos, Era de Emma Swan

-No digas nada, no se si podre controlar que quiero partirte la cara-dije sin darme la vuelta, solo seguí caminando. Lo ultimo que oi fue a Swan llamándome a lo lejos, y a los demás saliendo de la cafetería atraídos por los gritos de esta, Robin también se unió a los gritos de Emma. No entendía por que querían que regresara. Nadie quiere que la Reina Malvada regrese. Solo quieren que ella se aleje, y si ella se aleja, también lo hará Regina Mills. ¿Es que nadie lo entiende?. Las dos estamos juntas, aunque ahora sea un heroe, siempre tendré ese pasado, Que impida que sea feliz.

Cuando llegue a casa, lo único que hice fue, encerrarme en mi casa, asegurándome que la puerta de enfrente y la de atrás estuvieran bien cerradas, al igual que cada ventana. No quería que alguien me viera en este estado, o que viniera la tribu de los Charmings y su pirata-mascota,Camine directo a la ducha, donde me quite todo rastro de maquillaje y ropa.

Haciendo aparecer cinco botellas de Whisky. Y metiéndome a la bañera,con el agua caliente hasta la barbilla, Con un movimiento de mano prendí todas las velas blancas,rojas, y negras de todo el baño. Daba un ambiente tranquilo, y las únicas luces que había en toda la casa, eran en ese baño; Del dormitorio principal. Eran esas millones de velas, sin ninguna luz de un foco, o lampara.

Diablos!. Me sentía tan estúpida, de nuevo; Creyendo que seria feliz, todo gracias a una hada principiante y un ladrón que parecía mas un siempre hippie. Toda mi vida se venia abajo por el "noble" y dudoso acto de alguien de la familia Charming. ¿Es que jamas me dejara el destino ser feliz?

Sentía como dejaba de importarme las cosas, lentamente, ya nada tenia sentido. Por que no importaba que tanto me esforzara, jamas probaría que los villanos pueden cambiar, que podía tener sus finales felices, y menos con una Salvadora, como Emma- Arruino todo lo que a Regina Mills le importa-Swan. Ya nada tenia importancia.

Después de acabarme las botellas de alcohol, en muy poco tiempo, viendo como las estrellas bailaban al rededor de la luna; Como burlándose de ella, Mi cuerpo se fue deslizando hasta el fondo de la bañera y mi cabeza quedaba cubierta por el agua fría, Lo ultimo vi como las estrellas ya no estaban al rededor de la luna, y esta estaba sola, sentía que me miraba con un aire de nostalgia y dolor. Después cerré los ojos y no salí a la superficie

 ** _(Emma)_**

Me sentía como una estúpida, bueno tal vez estúpida era quedarse corta. ¿Como no me di cuenta?. Claro, tenia que ser la rubia tonta que salvaba a todos sin medir las consecuencias, dañando a una de las pocas personas que me importan. Cuando seguí a Regina pensé que mataría, que me golpearía, o lo fuera. Pero no, solo se fue, ni siquiera me dejo decirle nada mas. Pero por su tono deducía que estaba a nada de llorar

-Emma-dijo Mary Margaret a mi lado, con mi hermano en brazos

-¿Que?-Pregunte cansada. Estaba sentada en la barra del restaurante

-No te culpes-dijo tocándome un brazo, tratando de tranquilizarme

-Como no hacerlo?. Cuando la salve me dije que seguro no conocía a nadie, que no alteraría Hook me dijo que no la trajera, que si era un personaje de cuentos, seguro conocerá a alguien de aquí. Pero no le hice caso y mira lo que paso-dije abatida

-Hook trato de detenerte?-pregunto sorprendida

-Si, incluso el Gold del pasado, dijo que no era buena idea. Los dos lo repetían una y otra vez.-dije

-Pero?-pregunto, ella conocía lo que había sentido

-Pero cuando la vi abrazar a Roland, me sentí bien, dije que tal vez entendía este asunto de ser la Salvadora y todo eso, me sentí bien, Incluso cuando la vi abrazar a Robin, Pero luego vi a una Regina con el corazón roto y saliendo de Granny's y me sentí una gran basura-dije agarrándome la cabeza con las dos manos

-No sabias que Robin, tenia una esposa llamada Marian?-pregunto

-No me dijo su nombre, y no caí en cuenta hasta que abrazo a Robin de que ella era la esposa de el, y la madre de Roland-dije todavía con la cabeza entre las manos

-Bueno, no te preocupes de seguro Henry hará que Regina no trate de matarte-dijo con broma y tristeza

-Si, no creo-dije

-Por cierto hoy no se queda Henry con Regina?-pregunto tratando de cambiar el rumo de la charla

-Si, pero creo que hoy mejor se quedara con sus abuelos, mientras yo trato de hallar una manera de que Regina no me mate-dije parándome

-De acuerdo-dijo también parándose y caminando en dirección a David y Henry

-Ma, como te sientes?-pregunto Henry viéndome serio y preocupado

-Mal?-dije mas como pregunta que como afirmación

-Ma, que dijo Mama?-pregunto preocupado

-Que no dijera nada o me partiría la cara-dije tomando una papa de su cena

-Y que harás?-pregunto David, al parecer la única que sentía que lo que había hecho estaba mal era yo y probablemente Regina

-No lo se, Hablare con ella mañana-dije no muy convencida

-Mañana? No es mañana la reunión del consejo de la alcaldía con el pueblo?-pregunto David. En esa reunión esta el consejo, los Sheriff, y el pueblo. Las reuniones del consejo era un cada mes, donde estaba la alcaldesa ,los Sheriff, y el consejo; Donde decían que necesitaba reparaciones, decidían que cosas del presupuesto, o cosas relacionada con el hospital y todo eso . Pero en la que participaba todo el pueblo era una vez al año, cuando decían todo lo que habían aprobado o lo que se arreglaría o construir. Todo ya aprobado por el consejo y la gente de presupuesto. De hecho tenia que hacer un papeleo desde hace 4 semanas de la oficina del Sheriff

-Si es mañana, supongo que hablare con ella cuando termine la reunió, Y cuando llegue a casa tengo que terminar un papeleo de hace unas 4 semanas-dije agarrando mas papas de el plato de Henry

-¡Eh!-dijo Henry alejando su plato, con media hamburguesa y las pocas papas que no me había comido

-No te preocupes, yo ya hice el informe, se lo entre a Regina, hace 2 semanas-dijo David cargando a mi hermano

-¿En serio?. Gracias-dije aliviada,al parecer podría dormir las 8 horas normales de sueño

-No te preocupes corazón-dijo sonriéndome

-¿Vez? Todo va a estar bien-dijo MM sentándose al lado de Henry

-Cierto-dije olvidando el drama de Regina y Robin

 _ **En la mañana...**_

 ** _(Regina)_**

Después de salir de la bañera en la mañana, con la espalda adolorida por haber dormido y ahogado ahí, durante unos minutos. Tuve que vestirme, pero no como la alcaldesa, esta vez usaría algo diferente ,unos pantalones negros apretados, chaqueta de cuero negra y una blusa morada algo suelta, ropa que jamas usaba ni cuando estaba en casa , pendientes y collar de zafiros negros en forma de manzanas y tacones negros y maquillaje . También hice crecer mi cabello como cuando estaba en el bosque encantado, solo lo deje suelto con unas mechas pintadas de morado en el lado derecho del cabello.

Conduje en mi auto hasta la alcaldía, Hoy era estúpida reunión con el consejo y todo el pueblo. Realmente no haría diferencia si me quedaba en casa o iba. Pero quería demostrar que una campesina y un ladrón no me tirarían mi gran ego. Aparte esta nueva faceta que Rumple me había enseñado, hace años. Nunca la había usado cuando era la Reina Malvada o como alcaldesa, Me había dicho que era peligrosa, ni siquiera el la había usado. Pero tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas; Así que lo decidí poner en practica, apagar tu humanidad.

Aparte ahora que no tengo humanidad, algo que solo pueden hacer los inmortales y ciertas brujas de gran poder. Es mas divertido todo, no te importa nada. Ya no era esa estúpida de Regina Mills mendigando el amor de su hijo adoptado, ni la pobre chica inocente o una alcalde con el corazón roto. Era tiempo de empezar de nuevo, sin nada que te importe

Cuando llegue a la alcaldía llegue unos pocos minutos tarde, por lo que todos ya estarían adentro. Me baje y camine hasta la alcaldía, había unos lentes negros en mi cabeza. Cruce por la parte en la que nadie me vería, no estaba de tan buen humor como para hacer una entrada, tal vez algo de resaca se deba a eso. Adentro estaban todos ya, y la Srta Swan se veía algo verde. Solo camine hasta su lado y me senté entre David y ella. Todos se quedaron callados cuando llegue y me senté como si fuera lo mas normal. ¿Que no lo era?

-Regina...Tu cabello-dijo viéndome David algo espantado y sorprendido, veía en sus ojos algo de miedo y admiración

-Se ve...-dije algo insegura, no sabia si por el largo o por las mechas de color morado

-No, se ve diferente, se ve genial-dijo asombrado

-Gracias-dije con una sonrisa

-Regina-dijo Snow, parecía algo consternada y pálida

-¿Que?, Srta Swan puede empezar con el informe que tenia que entregar a la alcaldía, que hizo David-dije con tranquilidad. Parecían sorprendidos todos, en especial el sujeto a mi lado, nunca decía su nombre sin ningún insulto de por medio

-¿Qu...Ah Claro-dijo empezando a leerlo y a explicar algunas cosas, pero nadie prestaba atención, todos me veían a mi y mi nuevo cambio. Dentro de toda la multitud distinguí a una Ruby que me veía sonriendo, Un Rumple y Belle medio espantados y medio sorprendidos. A un ladrón babeando, a su esposa enfadada a su lado, y a Henry mi hijo adoptivo. Eso me recuerda que tengo que entregarle a Swan algo de importancia referente a ese niño. Era extraño ya no verlo con amor, ahora no sentí nada y eso era mejor. Después pasaron Whale, Azul, y Leroy

-Bueno creo que eso es todo-dijo Snow con su hijo en brazos. Todos empezaron a hablar sobre la reunión

-No, hay algo mas-dije parándome y caminando hacia el podio de madera. Todos se callaron

-¿Que sucede Regina?-pregunto en alerta Snow. De seguro piensa que matare a su hija.

-Quiero llamar a las elecciones, y presentar mi renuncia como alcalde- dije seria. Todos parecían algo pálidos. Es que no salen al sol de vez en cuando?

-¿Que?-pregunto Ruby confundida

-Eh,si eso es todo-dije dándome media vuelta para irme

-No puede hacer eso ¿Cierto?-pregunto Leroy a Snow

Antes de bajar en su totalidad las escaleras, fui detenida por Mary Margaret, parecía que iba a vomitar de un momento a otro

-Pero si te dejas de ser alcalde, ¿Quien sera?-pregunto asustada

-De eso se tratan las elecciones, alguien se postula y después por votos se elige a un candidato-dije

-Pero...-empezó Granny

-También se puede de la forma antigua, Snow es su reina, que ella gobierne-dije dándole la espalda y empezando a caminar. Pero esta vez MM se puso delante de mi

-Pero Regina, ahora tengo un bebe, requiere atención y cuidados a todas horas-dijo

-¿Y...?-pregunte sin ver el problema

-Regina tengo prioridades,un bebe y mi familia-dijo desesperada

-Y?...Yo fui alcaldesa por 28 años, tuve a Henry, pelee contra tu hija, Greg y Tamara, y Peter Pan. Creo que podrás con tu hijo y tu familia-dije encogiéndome de hombros

-Regina, entonces que harás si no diriges la ciudad?-pregunto Belle, había cierto temor en su voz

-No lo se, Siempre he querido ir a las vegas-dije sonriendo

-REGINA-grito Gold enfurecido

-¿QUE?-Pregunte alzando un poco la voz,

-NO LA APAGASTE, DIME QUE NO LA APAGASTE-dijo totalmente rojo, un parecido increíble a un tomate

-¿Apagar? ¿Apagar que?-pregunto Ruby con voz temblorosa, al parecer ella sabia de lo que estaba hablando

-REGINA-dijo otra vez mas enojado

-Puede que si?-dije mas como una pregunta, pero con tono inocente

-REGINA,SABES QUE ES MUY PELIGROSO, NO DEBISTE HACERLO-Dijo totalmente enojado y levantando las manos y agitándolas

-Ma, no puedes ir a las vegas-dijo Henry apareciendo de entre la multitud

-Ah. eso me recuerda- dije apareciendo un sobre en mi mano de color borgoña

-¿Que es eso?pregunto Belle

-Srta Swan, para usted-dije dándole el sobre

-¿Que es?-pregunto acercándose lentamente

-Algo que debí darle hace mucho tiempo, pero ya sabe con mi humanidad apagada, puedo hacerlo sin todo el drama-dije caminando a la salida

-APAGASTE TU HUMANIDAD?-grito a todo pulmón la abuela. Con las mejillas rojas. Ruby estaba con la boca abierta al igual que las hadas y Belle. Los demás aun no sabían que era eso

-Mmm...puede, pero por que eso ahora parece tan importante?-pregunte como si nada

-POR QUE ES MUY IMPORTANTE, NO PUEDES APAGAR TU HUMANIDAD E IRTE DEL PUEBLO-Dijo Gold como loco

-No importa, lo haré, estoy harta de estar en un lugar donde no quiero estar con personas que no me quieren y creen que soy una mala persona, sin importar cuanto trate de cambiar, jamas sera suficiente-dije cruzándome de brazos

-REGINA, NO PUEDES ENTREGARME LA CUSTODIA DE HENRY-Grito en cólera Emma Swan

-Mama-dijo un Henry sorprendido

-No importa realmente si lo hacia o no ¿Cierto?. De todos modos pensabas llevártelo a Nueva York, y yo solo lo veía una vez a a la semana, Sabes, no es lindo-dije en forma acusadora

-Bueno...es que..yo...veras...-dijo con voz nerviosa

-Si bueno, yo iré a las vegas y Henry sera libre de todo lo referente a mi. Te agrada?-pregunte sonriendo

-NO, no me agrada, no, para nada-dijo Henry enojado

-Bueno, Adiós-dije desapareciendo en una nube de color morado

-REGINA-Gritaron, solo distinguí la voz de Gold, Emma, Granny

Llegue a casa y ya tenia maletas listas, solo selle la casa con magia y agarre el auto , maneje hasta llegar al limite de la ciudad y cruce esa maldita linea de color naranja que me impedía ser libre

 ** _Hoola!_**

 ** _Pues aquí, después de mucho tiempo, con otra historia, que espero que les guste. Ayer me entro una duda; La gente seguirá leyendo fics, después de que acabe la serie?_**

 ** _Espero que si, y espero como dije poder actualizar y subir historias mas seguido_**

 ** _Ojala les haya gustado._**

 ** _3 3_**


End file.
